Pecador de la lujuria
by sonia safiro
Summary: Las Vegas, un pecador... ¿Puede redimirse un alma condenada por un par de ojos Azules? ¿una bestia puede cambiar por el amor de una mujer? UA. Adaptación. (Alto contenido de lemon) One Shot.


**LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A AKIRA TORIYAMA **

**LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A LANENISITA**

**YO SOLO LA ADAPTE A LA PAREJA BULMA X VEGETA **

Vegeta tiene aproximadamente 29 y Bulma 22.

LUJURIA

"Se le llama lujuria (del latin luxus: abundancia, exuberancia) a un deseo sexual desordenado e incontrolable. Para la Iglesia católica romana es un pecado capital…

¿Para mí? ¡Solo un estilo de vida!

Bueno… hasta dos años atrás.

Si alguien me hubiese dicho hace dos años atrás que una noche de Septiembre estaría usando un elegante smoking negro acompañado de unos zapatos más incómodos que la mierda y que estaría en la mitad de un salón bailando con una hermosa y radiante mujer vestida de blanco, le hubiera dicho: ¿Estás loco? Vegeta Ouji… ¿Enamorado y felizmente casado? ¡IMPOSIBLE!

– ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó muy cerca de mi oído. Su voz delicada me trajo al presente. Me quedé observando un momento su dedo anular izquierdo donde un anillo brillaba orgulloso. Sonreí ante lo ilógica que resultaba la escena para mí.

– En Dante Alighieri – respondí un momento después mientras acariciaba muy despacio su espalda.

– ¿En Dante? – sonrió mientras se apartaba un poco para verme con su hermosa mirada azul. Yo solo asentí – ¿Por qué piensas en Dante Alighieri?

¿Vamos a ir de luna de miel a Italia? – un brillo travieso apareció en su mirada. Yo negué por lo que un gesto divertido se dibujó en su rostro. Era una mezcla de confusión y enfado.

– Pensaba en La Divina Comedia – le susurré acortando nuevamente la distancia impuesta por ella un instante atrás. Me acerqué de manera sutil a su oído y volví a hablarle – ¿Conoces cuál es el primer pecado capital que menciona Dante en su libro? – Ella negó – Es la lujuria, el espacio de más dolor incluso más que el limbo – Respondí para luego morder muy despacio el lóbulo de su oreja.

– Vegeta …– gimió bajito – Compórtate porque todos aquí nos están viendo. Es nuestro primer baile y ya estamos dando un espectáculo.

– Es que no veo el momento de llevarte a la cama y hacerte mía. ¿Podemos dejar a toda esta gente aquí y escaparnos ahora? – Pregunté a lo que ella negó con una risita – ¿Te das cuenta que al fin esta noche voy a obtener lo que tanto esperé?

– Si – me sonrió mientras se alejaba de mí para dar una vuelta en su sitio y darme otra de sus miradas hipnóticas – Pero si te fijas con cuidado, yo obtuve primero lo que quería – La miré confundido y ella volvió a sonreír. Esta vez fue su turno de susurrar a mi oído – Obtuve tu castidad… bueno al menos hasta llegar al altar.

– Tramposa – la apreté más a mi cuerpo para luego besarla de manera no tan casta. Me valía que toda mi familia nos estuviera viendo… ¡Estaba besando a mi esposa!

– Y es por eso que me amas Vegeta Ouji– sonrió mientras se apartaba de mí.

– Y es por eso que te amo Bulma Brief– le respondí convencido con una sonrisa.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

Esa noche partimos a Islas Vírgenes para nuestra luna de miel. Al darse cuenta del destino de nuestro viaje en el panel informativo del aeropuerto me golpeó el brazo para luego sonreír.

– Es un poco sugestivo ¿no crees? – Dijo mientras recogíamos nuestras maletas de la cinta transportadora. El vuelo transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente y ambos nos quedamos dormidos durante todo el viaje. Su mejor amiga, dama de honor y a la vez organizadora de la boda Milk

Krillin nos había dejado tan agotados, entre fotos, saludos, el pastel que apenas tuve tiempo de colar mi mano por el vestido de Bulma y acariciar su entrepierna mientras comíamos.

– Vamos a hacerle perder la santidad a este lugar – dije mientras la tomaba por la cintura y le clavaba muy cerca de su trasero mi inminente erección

– No solo a este lugar, sino a alguien en especial – susurré a su oído de manera seductora. Ella soltó una risita traviesa…Esa tarde al llegar al hotel The Palms tomamos nuestra primera ducha juntos.

El agua corría de manera sabia dibujando cada curva de su cuerpo y perdiéndose en algún lado de aquella obra maestra. Sus pechos eran medianos y hermosos, sus pezones rosados y erectos eran una verdadera invitación al pecado. Su cintura pequeña, caderas prominentes y largas y níveas piernas hacían de Bulma una mujer perfecta… perfecta para mí.

Tuve que reunir todos los restos de autocontrol que tenía para no hacerle el amor como un animal en la ducha. Ella no merecía algo así, no después de lo que yo mismo le hice pasar. Estaba nerviosa, lo noté cuando pasé la esponja llena de espuma por su cuerpo. Mi Bulma estaba asustada porque sus manos temblaban y sus ojos se veían algo temerosos.

– Te amo – le dije para infundirle confianza mientras la llevaba al estilo novia completamente desnuda a la hermosa cama ubicada en la mitad de la suite.

– Yo también te amo – susurró cuando la dejé sobre la cama. Me senté junto a ella y acaricié muy despacio su vientre desnudo. Ella sonrió y acarició mi cabello mojado – Tómame… soy tuya.

Casi de inmediato la besé muy lento permitiéndome disfrutar cada instante de la primera vez de mi esposa. La amaba con una devoción que rayaba casi en la locura, y quería que nuestra primera vez fuese realmente especial. El beso cobró intensidad casi enseguida, ella se aferró a mi cabello con fuerza mientras yo la tomaba por la cintura y la ayudaba a recostarse en las mullidas almohadas. Mi lengua de manera traviesa jugueteaba con la suya mientras mis manos empezaron acariciar sus pechos.

Abandoné sus labios un poco después debido a la protesta de mis pulmones por la falta de aire. Sin dejar de lado la tarea de acariciar sus pechos y juguetear con sus pezones acerqué mis labios a su cuello y allí pude sentir lo acelerado de su pulso. Su corazón debía estar latiendo a mil casi igual al mío ya que aunque haya hecho esto miles de veces, era la primera vez que hacía el amor con una mujer. Y no era cualquier mujer… era la que me había rescatado del infierno.

Después de susurrarle muchas veces sobre su piel que la amaba y que confiara en mí lentamente fui bajando con mis labios hasta uno de sus pechos, lo succioné muy despacio y ella gimió en respuesta. Imité con mis dedos las caricias que le estaba dando con mi lengua a su otro pezón, más gemidos de satisfacción abandonaron su pecho. Rodeé toda su areola rosa con mi lengua y la lamí muy despacio para luego soplar su pezón y volver a lamerlo. Escuché un leve siseo cuando pellizqué su otro pezón con mis dedos.

– Vegeta – susurró con voz ronca cuando empecé a besar su vientre para luego bajar a su monte. Era perfecto, pequeño y podría jurar que estaba lo suficientemente húmedo para recibirme. Besé primero sus labios externos mientras uno de mis dedos se colaba entre sus pliegues. Encontré su clítoris rápidamente y me dediqué a acariciarlo. La respiración de Bulma se aceleró y pude ver como se aferró fuerte a las sabanas cuando separé sus labios y soplé en la entrada de su intimidad.

– Vegeta – gimió con fuerza cuando sintió mi dedo en su interior. Lo saqué muy despacio y volví a introducirlo con rapidez. Repetí el mismo movimiento tres veces para luego retirar mi dedo completamente y llevarlo a mi boca.

– Sabes delicioso mi amor – dije antes de besarla y llenar sus labios con el sabor de su excitación – Esto puede dolor un poco – le susurré sobre sus labios – Eso sí, nunca olvides que te amo – Ella solo asintió y sonrió. El brillo en sus ojos se incrementó dándome la señal que estaba lista.

Luego de asegurarme que mi Bulma estuviera húmeda entré en ella con mucho cuidado. Ella era muy estrecha y podía asegurar que esto debía dolerle. Su himen se rompió casi sin ningún esfuerzo de mi parte causando que ella soltara un pequeño gritito.

– Shhh… ya paso lo peor mi amor – dije acariciando su rostro que aún dibujaba un gesto de dolor. Me hundí un poco más en ella mientras besaba sus labios con fuerza para hacerla olvidar la molesta sensación de perder su virginidad. Ella se aferró con fuerza a mi cabello y movió sus caderas con un movimiento ondular indicando que estaba lista para la acción. Muy despacio retiré un poco mi miembro y de inmediato me volví a hundir en ella con fuerza provocando así que el cabecero de la cama se estrellara contra la pared. Sus siseos de dolor rápidamente cambiaron por gemidos de excitación a medida que la embestía con fuerza. Yo por mi parte sabía que no duraría mucho, tantos meses de abstinencia sin duda me iban a pasar factura así que bajé la velocidad de las embestidas para alargar más el momento.

Besé nuevamente sus labios en el momento que estaba por comenzar a embestirla con fuerza nuevamente. Ella se aferró a mis hombros y gimió cuando llevé una de sus manos al delicado punto donde nuestros cuerpos se unían. Sus ojos que hasta ese momento permanecían cerrados se abrieron de golpe para fijar su mirada en el lugar exacto donde yo había dejado su mano. Volvió a gemir cuando me hundí en su pequeña intimidad de manera profunda, tenía miedo de no ser sutil con ella pero Bulma lo estaba disfrutando, sus sonidos y su rostro desfigurado por el placer era la cosa más malditamente excitante que había visto en mi vida.

– Bulma – gruñí cuando sentí mi liberación muy cerca. Tomé su otra mano rápidamente e hice que ella acariciara sus pechos mientras yo con su otra mano acariciaba su clítoris. La manera tan íntima en que nos estábamos llevando al clímax mutuamente hizo que los dos llegáramos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

– Vegeta – gritó cuando sus paredes se cernieron alrededor de mi miembro. Yo gruñí mientras me corría con fuerza en su interior.

– Te amo mi amor – susurré mientras dejaba caer mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Ella me sonrió y acarició mi rostro con ternura. Nos quedamos en silencio un momento disfrutando del momento perfecto que habíamos vivido. Salí de ella muy despacio y la abracé con fuerza.

– Te amo Vegeta … gracias por esperar – susurró aferrada a mi pecho para luego quedarse dormida.

Gracias por esperar…

Sus últimas palabras me recordaron el día que la conocí, hace dos años atrás…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

– ¿Otra vez en líos? – dijo Kakaroto mientras revolvía su café. Era mi hermano mayor Kakaroto Ouji, un prestigioso cirujano de Los Ángeles y que eventualmente viajaba a Las Vegas, la ciudad donde llevaba casi cinco años radicado, para visitarme y chequear que no me hayan metido en lacárcel. La relación que tenía con mi hermano era realmente estrecha, ya que éramos apenas unos niños cuando nuestros padres murieron y quedamos bajo lo custodia de Carlisle y Eliza Ouji, mis tíos. Carlisle se apegó mucho a Kakaroto y a eso él le debe su profesión, en cambio Eliza me

cuidó y mimó al ser yo el más pequeño convirtiéndome así en su consentido. Nuestros padres habían dejado para nosotros una buena fortuna y que al alcanzar la mayoría de edad estaba disponible para Kakaroto y para mí.

– Mas o menos – respondí dándole un sorbo a mi café.

– ¿Qué hiciste ahora? – Preguntó preocupado – No me gustaría tener que volver a esta ciudad solo para salvar a mi hermano de que pateen su trasero o mucho peor… que te castren – esbozó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡No hice nada! – Empecé defendiéndome – ¡Fue ella!

– Ella… ¿Quién? ¿Fasha? – inquirió. Yo bufé al escuchar el nombre de Fasha… mi prometida.

– No… de ella no. ¡Fue culpa de Cynthia! – le dije mientras me llevaba un panecillo a la boca.

– ¿Quién carajos es Cynthia?

– Es la nueva asistente de Marco… o lo era – susurré para mí con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mi hermano me miró cabreado lo que provocó que mi

sonrisa se esfumara de inmediato.– No te entiendo Vegeta ¿Qué tiene que ver la asistente de tu futuro suegro con el hecho que Fasha esté tan molesta que quiera cancelar la boda?

Es que acaso tú…– se quedó en silencio para no decir lo que estaba pensando.

– Fue algo rápido en la oficina de archivos. ¡Fue ella kakaroto ! Ella me sedujo mientras yo buscaba una carpeta así que no perdimos el tiempo terminé follándola allí dentro. Es que no sabes la ropa que ese día estaba usando…– deje que mis recuerdos me llevaran al día anterior – Era una falda muy pequeñita que le marcaba la tanguita y sus pezones… ufff casi me sacan un ojo de lo erectos que estaban y su coño…

– ¡Vegeta ! – Masculló molesto interrumpiendo mi pervertido relato – Estas a solo dos meses de casarte con Fasha y se te ocurre ponerle los cuernos con la asistente de su padre… ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡Trabajas en la misma compañía por todos los cielos!

– ¡No fue mi culpa Kakaroto! – susurré.

– ¡Claro que fue tu culpa pedazo de idiota! ¿Es que acaso tu maldito miembro no se puede quedar en paz un solo día? ¡Dios! – Agarró con fuerza su cabello y bufó frustrado – Te has follado a todas las mujeres de Sutherland Corporated, la única que se ha salvado es TANYA y eso porque es una…

– Yo negué divertido para hacerle notar su error – ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó aterrado – ¿Te acostaste con TANYA también? ¡Vegeta ! ¡Esa pobre mujer acaba de enviudar hace un par de semanas!

– Necesitaba alguien que la consuele en su dolor Kakaroto. Yo solo ofrecí mi pechito y ella lo aceptó gustosa – yo sonreí antes de darle un sorbo a mi café.

– Tu novia se enteró de lo que pasó – No era una pregunta – Y es por eso que me llamó para que venga a hablar contigo – Yo asentí – Vegeta , no puedes seguir haciendo esto toda la vida. Estás cerca de llegar a los 30 años y aún te comportas con un adolescente caliente de 16. Vas a casarte en pocas semanas, Fasha es la mujer que…

– Menos me aburre – lo interrumpí – Es la mujer que menos me aburre en la cama. Es por eso que me quedé con ella en estos años. Pero Fasha ha armado toda una novela con esta estupidez del matrimonio.

– Tú… ¿Tú no te quieres casar con Fasha? – Yo negué suavemente – ¿Tú… tú no amas a Fasha? – volví a negar – Vegeta … ¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes?

– Porque tú estabas muy feliz viviendo tus primeros meses de casado con Milk. No quise interrumpir tu felicidad por mis estupideces.

– Vegeta …Si yo…– Allí iba su mirada de disculpa. La misma mirada que me daba cada vez que sentía que como hermano mayor me había fallado.

– Está bien Kakaroto– le dije mientras le daba una sonrisa de "Está bien Kakaroto… aceptó gustoso tu autocompasión" – Además Fasha me conoció de esta manera, ella sabe quién soy y que hago. Es la única mujer que sabe que jamás le seré fiel. Así que me conformo con eso…

– me encogí de hombros y encendí un cigarrillo a pesar de esta en el área de no fumadores de la cafetería.

– ¡Vegeta ! ¡Apaga eso! – me regañó Kakaroto mientras me enseñaba el enorme letrero de No Fumar que estaba frente a nosotros.

– No se puede ser feliz aquí ¿Eh? Vivimos en la Ciudad del Pecado y hay reglas por doquier. Deberían llamarle Ciudad Paraíso o alguna mierda similar

– apagué el cigarrillo y disipé un poco el olor de nicotina que se que había quedado prendado en el ambiente rápidamente con la mano.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? – me preguntó mientras revisaba unos cuantos mensajes de su celular. Mi hermano era muy exitoso en su trabajo y de seguro había tenido que posponer algunas cirugías por venir a hablar conmigo.

– ¡Pues nada…! – me encogí de hombros.– Esa no es una respuesta Vegeta . Debes tomar una decisión – habló severo – No puedes casarte con una mujer que no amas, y mucho peor seguir con la vida que llevas. Estás en un punto de quiebre donde tu decisión te condena o te salva Vegeta y será mejor que lo pienses bien… quizás no haya marcha atrás.

– Vamos por partes – aparté un poco la taza de café y hablé – Las personas que se casan por amor nacieron para aquello Kakaroto, tú eres una de ellas, o nuestros padres por mencionar otro ejemplo. Yo no sirvo para eso Kakaroto, yo nací para follar, para ser libre. No me voy a condenar en el infierno solo por tener un nivel un poco más alto de deseo sexual que el resto de los comunes mortales. Es solo sexo ¿me entiendes?

– Vegeta no es solo sexo… La lujuria no te está dejando ver con claridad. Amar a una mujer, a su corazón es algo que convierte al sexo en algo más.

En algo que disfrutas plenamente y que…

– Kakaroto…– lo interrumpí – El amor no es para mí, creo que debo dejarte claro el punto. Tomé la decisión de casarme con Fasha porque implica tener sexo disponible 24 horas al día, aunque eso no signifique que sea el único. Esas mierdas de amor, castidad, pureza y todos los unicornios de colores al final del arcoíris que nos pintan desde pequeños no existen.

– Existe la felicidad – rebatió.

– Sí, claro que existe. Por eso la busco entre las piernas de las mujeres que follo. Si Fasha no quiere casarse por mí está perfecto, no pienso rogar, no pienso pedir disculpas, y si su padre me quiere despedir tampoco tengo problemas. Soy un prestigioso psicólogo organizacional que puedo

conseguir una mejor propuesta con el doble de sueldo.

– ¿Su padre sabe lo que pasó? – Preguntó asustado.

– El nos encontró y se lo dijo a Fasha. Esa misma tarde despidió a Cynthia y Fasha casi me corta los huevos en la oficina – sonreí al recordar a la diabólica de Fasha amenazándome con el abrecartas – Esta mañana me llamó a su oficina y me pidió que le busqué una nueva asistente para su despacho. El pobre es tan inútil que no puede ni atender una llamada solo.

– No creo que esté bien lo que estás haciendo Vegeta ¿Por qué mejor no regresas a Los Ángeles? Eres excelente en tu trabajo y puedes tener una vida más tranquila allá.

– ¿Y quien dijo que yo quería una vida más tranquila? Estoy bien como estoy Kakaroto… No tienes por qué preocuparte. De la loca de Fasha me encargó yo esta tarde antes de empezar las entrevistas de trabajo.

– Me voy preocupado a casa Vegeta . Eliza te extraña mucho y Carlisle pregunta a menudo por ti – dijo mientras dejaba un billete sobre la mesa.

– Dile que no se preocupen por mí. Manda a Eliza mis cariños y dile que la llamaré pronto.

– Deberías hacerlo, ella es como nuestra…

– ¿Madre? Lo sé… Es la única mujer que toda la vida respetaré… La única – Dije mientras me ponía de pie y acompañaba a Kakaroto a la salida.

Nos despedimos con mi hermano en la puerta del Casino 4 Queens, mi lugar de trabajo prácticamente desde que llegué a esta ciudad. Harto de la vida monótona que estaba teniendo en Los Ángeles decidí venir a Las Vegas en busca de aventura. Lo que comenzó como un fin de semana de locura terminó por convencerme que éste era el lugar donde quería vivir. Me había titulado un par de años atrás lo que me había conseguido un excelente trabajo en Silicon Valley como jefe del área de recursos humanos de una importante cadena de spas y centros de bronceado.

Pero esa no era la vida que quería para mí. Necesitaba aventura y mujeres, adrenalina y escape. Así que con apenas tres días en Las Vegas entré al 4 Queens a gastar un par de dólares y a tomar un poco de champagne. Al entrar una mujer pelinegra me atendió con una sonrisa pervertida.

– Esto es el paraíso – susurré, ella me tomó del brazo y me invitó a pasar.– Bienvenido al 4 Queens Sr…

– Ouji, Vegeta Ouji– le respondí usando un tono parecido al agente 007.

– Bienvenido Sr. Ouji. Mi nombre es Fasha y seré su guía esta noche…– Me volvió a sonreír y me llevó al área de tragamonedas mientras tomaba una copa de champagne de una bandeja que llevaba un joven vestido como pingüino. Enseguida me la dio y yo sonreí agradeciéndole.

– Puedo notar que es usted un turista Sr. Ouji– Yo asentí – Pues, puedo decirle que ésta es una ciudad muy… sexy – dijo mientras pasaba sugestivamente un dedo por la solapa de mi camisa. Una joven con unos pechos realmente grandes pasó muy cerca de nosotros. Allí pude notar que Fasha no tenía el mismo uniforme que el resto del personal. ¿Era una nueva empleada acaso?

– Ya lo veo – dije mientras posaba una de mis manos en sus caderas. Fasha tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Unos pechos rellenitos y una cintura muy pequeña. Sus piernas estaban bien tonificadas y sus nalgas eran redonditas.

– Como le dije… Yo puedo servirle de guía en lo que necesite. Yo puedo incluso…– La joven que hace unos minutos había pasado cerca de nosotros corría asustada. En cuanto Fasha la vio su semblante cambió.

– Tu padre… Fasha, tu padre sabe que estás acá abajo y te quiere matar – soltó la joven de un solo golpe.

– Mierda – masculló Fasha – Será mejor que me vaya – En ese momento del bolsillo trasero de su falda de mezclilla sacó una pequeña tarjetita y la dejó en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón – Ese es mi teléfono. Llámame – Susurró a mi oído para luego sonreír e irse corriendo.

– Esta vez si la matan – dijo entre risas la joven. La curiosidad me picó en ese momento.

– ¿Por qué habrían de matarla? – pregunté antes de dar otro sorbo a mi copa.

– ¿No sabe quién es ella? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Debo saberlo? – respondí. ¡Claro que no sabía, mujer de los pechos grandes!

– Ella es Fasha Sutherland – respondió altiva con una sonrisa. Yo solo alcé una ceja y ella negó – Ella es la hija del socio mayoritario de este casino.

– Oh… – susurré admirado – ¿Y por qué habrían de matarla?

– Porque Marco Sutherland detesta que Fasha baje y se mezclé con los clientes. Es algo sobreprotector con su hija y ella adora desobedecer sus órdenes.

– ¿Cuántos años tiene Fasha? – pregunté.

– Acaba de cumplir 21 – susurró – Pero no diga que yo le dije, ella siempre dice tener más edad para no meterse en líos – La joven vio su reloj de

pulsera y suspiró – Será mejor que me vaya, en pocos minutos empieza mi turno. Que tenga buena suerte y bienvenido a Las Vegas.

Esa noche tuve suerte, bueno… no en cuanto a dinero porque perdí casi cien dólares pero conseguí una cita con Fasha para el día siguiente.

Durante la cena que tuvimos en uno de los hoteles de su padre me confesó que su madre había engañado a su padre y se había ido con otro hombre unos cuantos años atrás. Su padre decepcionado se metió de lleno al trabajo en la bolsa acumulando una fortuna impresionante en pocos años lo que le permitió comprar el 60% de las acciones del 4 Queens en el 2003.

Fasha al igual que yo teníamos la concepción que la vida era una aventura que era mejor vivirla que verla desde la tribuna así que esa noche empezó nuestra aventura. No recuerdo cuantas veces follamos esa noche ¿Más de seis tal vez? No lo sé… Fasha no era virgen y yo tampoco era San José así que ya sabíamos qué clase de relación llevaríamos .Cada noche era una locura en mi habitación de hotel. No había lugar en el que no hubiésemos follado como conejos. Éramos muy apasionados y rudos a la hora de sexo y eso me gustaba. A las pocas semanas después de una sesión de sexo bastante extrema Fasha me mencionó que su padre buscaba alguien que se haga cargo de su departamento de personal y ella le dijo que conocía a alguien perfecto para el puesto.

Fue así que entré a trabajar a este casino, mi hogar. Al inicio fue algo complicado adaptarse pero al cabo de unos meses estaba metido de lleno en

mi trabajo. Conseguí un departamento de soltero muy cómodo y cerca del casino y donde todas las noches tenía sexo salvaje con Fasha. Bueno, al menos los primeros meses.

La lujuria empezó a apoderarse de mí a medida que pasaron las semanas. Estar con Fasha no me resultaba suficiente y decidí probar cosas más divertidas. Al estar a cargo de la selección de personal de las anfitrionas del casino sus hojas de vida pasaban por mi escritorio al igual que sus nalgas cuando las follaba con fuerza sobre el mismo.

-¡Hey…! ¡No me culpen! ¡Era mi manera de entrevistarlas!

Fasha se enteró de varias de mis infidelidades pero después de follarla como un poseso ella terminaba accediendo y sonreía discretamente diciendo que yo jamás cambiaría. Y ella tenía razón después de cinco años de extraña relación accedí a casarme con ella. Y no es que la amara pero como le dije a Kakarotoera mi como mi versión de Sears. Piernas abiertas y disponibles 24 horas al día, los 365 días del año.

Pero al parecer todo en la vida tiene un límite y lo que sucedió con Cynthia había rebasado la paciencia de Fasha. Esa tarde hablamos en mi despacho, y la follé sobre mi escritorio. No había pelea que no resolviéramos así, desde la más pequeña como la elección que cenar, hasta la más complicada:

Vivir en casa de su padre cuando nos casemos. En la primera siempre ganaba ella, en la segunda el ganador fui yo.

Después de intentar prometerle que me iba a comportar mientras la follaba sin clemencia, ella salió con una sonrisa ganadora de mi oficina. Fui al baño y después de lavar mi cara para borrar mi semblante de "!Qué buena mamada que te acaban de dar!" Salí para empezar mi tarea de buscarle una nueva asistente a mi futuro suegro. ¿El perfil? Nada complicado, mi suegro no hacía nada ya que sus asesores eran los que se cargaban con todo el trabajo así que la muchacha debía saber atender el teléfono, archivar y hacer café.

– Prometo que me voy a comportar – susurré al ver la foto que estaba sobre mi escritorio. Era Kakaroto junto a Eliza en la última navidad que pasamos juntos en Los Ángeles. Unos minutos después unos ligeros golpes se escucharon en mi puerta. La hora de las entrevistas había llegado.

– Adelante – grité. Era Nain, mi asistente a quien también había follado en momento de necesidad.

– La primera aspirante ha llegado. Su nombre es bul…– yo negué y levanté la mano para interrumpirla.

– Solo déjala pasar Nain, gracias – dije sin siquiera verla. Encendí la computadora para alistar el programa de test psicológicos cuando escuché unos tímidos pasos acercarse.

– Buenas tardes – me saludó una voz. Enseguida alcé la mirada y la vi… Y nada pasó. No vi la revelación de mi vida, no quedé prendado ante su imagen, ni mucho peor el maldito Cupido vino a joderme la existencia flechándome. Era solo una aspirante más.

– Buenas tardes – respondí mientras tomaba mi blog de apuntes – ¿Tu nombre?

– Bulma Brief– contestó rápidamente. Yo alcé la mirada nuevamente y le di un segundo vistazo. Simple pero hermosa … esa eran las palabras que definía a Bulma . No era una mujer exuberante, tenía un cuerpo bonito , pero simple. Vestía sencilla y su cabello celeste estaba recogido en una sencilla coleta. eso me si me llamó la atención su cabello y sus ojos ,eran del mismo color y tenía una mirada con un toque de misterio y de inocencia que jamás había visto antes.

– Hola Bulma, toma asiento por favor – la invité a sentarse y ella sonrió. La entrevista fue realmente corta. Ella se había titulado hace muy pocos meses en la Escuela de Negocios de la Universidad de Nevada y cansada de no encontrar nada en su área de especialización decidió aplicar como asistente en cualquier empresa de negocios. Era una mujer muy inteligente, graduada con honores y que resolvió en cuestión de segundos una complicada operación del test que le puse. No había duda… Bulma Brief era la mujer para el í a Nain que cancelara todas mis citas de esa tarde diciendo que la vacante había sido ya ocupada y que les agradecíamos su tiempo pero sería en otra ocasión. Expliqué a Bulma sus nuevas funciones en Sutherland Corporated y ella escuchó atenta mis instrucciones. Le dije que debía presentarse al día siguiente para que conozca a su jefe y ella sonrió contenta. El sueldo no era tan bueno pero al parecer era suficiente para Bulma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa noche en el departamento mientras follaba a Fasha sucedió algo extraño. Mientras Fasha gemía en mi oído y mordía mi hombro por lo poco delicado que estaba siendo me aparté un poco y la tomé la cintura de manera ruda.

– Ponte en cuatro¡Ahora! – le ordené. Ella obedeció rápidamente con un movimiento ágil que hizo que mi miembro apenas saliera de su estrecho coño. Empecé a embestirla con fuerza haciendo que mis bolas chocaran contra su trasero con violencia. La estaba penetrando de manera ruda y primitiva como nos gustaba así que para concentrarme cerré los ojos y una imagen se dibujo rápidamente en mi cabeza. Eran los ojos misteriosos e inocentes de Bulma brief.

En ese momento me empujé con más fuerza corriéndome en el interior de Fasha. Ella no se había corrido aún lo que pronosticaba una pelea pero tampoco pude controlarlo… Esos ojos me descolocaron de una manera muy rara.

Traté de no pensar en esa mirada el resto de la noche pero fue complicado. Así que mientras Fasha dormía en mi habitación yo salí por una cerveza en el bar más cercano. Di mil vueltas al asunto, el toque de misterio de la mirada de Bulma me tenía realmente intrigado.

– ¿Qué tiene esa mirada? – me pregunté mientras caminaba bastante ebrio de regreso al departamento casi al rayar el alba. Fasha estaba prendida en furia porque la dejé con un orgasmo a medias y para variar durmiendo sola. Así que para compensarlo tuve que follarla otra vez mientras nos duchábamos.

Durante esa semana no vi a Bulma en ningún momento del día. Ella estaba en su semana de inducción conociendo todo el movimiento del casino y siempre que llegaba a la oficina yo había salido con Fasha para acompañarla y ayudarla a decidir con los detalles de su boda.

Unos pocos días después fui a pedirle a Nain un café y un par de aspirinas. Decidir sobre el color de manteles y la cantidad de flores que debían ir en la iglesia me tenían con una jaqueca desgraciada y eso que aun faltaba escoger el color del vestido de las damas ¡Que idiotez más grande, si al final ese vestido termina roto por alguno de los amigos borrachos del novio!

Cuando salí en busca de Nain no la encontré así que decidí ir a la cafetería por mi café. Al pasar por el baño de mujeres escuché la voz de Nain

junto a otra voz que no logré reconocer enseguida.

– Pero mujer … ¡En serio deberías intentar con los tampones! Eso de las toallas femeninas me parece tan anticuado

Me acerqué un poco más a la puerta para espiar la conversación de mi asistente ¡Qué patético Vegeta Ouji!

– Nain… Yo no puedo usar tampones…– dijo con voz dudosa la joven. ¡Hey! Yo conocía esa voz… pero ¿Dónde la había escuchado? – Yo soy virgen y no puedo usar tampones…

– Bulma… ¡Eso es un mito! Solo un miembro va a romper tu himen… Un tampón no le va a hacer cosquillas – dijo entre risas Nain.

– No lo sé… no lo sé – masculló la joven mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Me incorporé rápidamente y caminé hasta la puerta de la cafetería. En cuanto se abrió la puerta del baño mi mandíbula se estrelló contra el suelo. Nain estaba hablando con Bulma… ¡y ella era virgen!

– Vaya, vaya…– dije para mí mientras regresaba a mi oficina – ¡Esto me acaba de dar una excelente idea!

Una despedida de soltero con una virgen. Idea intrigante que dio vueltas en mi cabeza durante todo el día. Sería la mejor manera de despedirme de

mi actual estado civil, follar a una virgen como Bulma Brief. Debía empezar a frecuentarla y conquistarla de a poco ya que las vírgenes son un poco más reacias que las experimentadas en el asunto. Al día siguiente puse en marcha el plan ya que apenas nos quedaba unas semanas para la maldita boda y debía tener mi despedida de soltero como fuese con Bulma. Ella era muy tímida y contestaba con monosílabos a mis preguntas. Más complicado de lo que creí…

Una mañana la invité a almorzar y se puso tan nerviosa que regó todo el café que le estaba llevando a Marco. Su blusa blanca se mojó por completo dejando ver su sostén de encajes. Salí de inmediato de allí debido a una potente erección que estaba a punto de romper mis pantalones.

– ¿Qué mierda tienes Bulma Brief? – Dije mientras me sentaba nuevamente a trabajar – Debo hacerte mía en menos de tres semanas.

Lo que al principio era un juego, rápidamente se convirtió en reto para pasar a ser una obsesión. El calendario jugaba en mi contra. Bulma se cerraba cada vez más y los avances eran mínimos. Apenas saludaba conmigo con un discreto: Buenos días Sr. Ouji…

– Vegeta … ¡Vegeta ! – me gritó Fasha una noche mientras estábamos en el sofá. Había dejado de prestarle atención desde que había dicho la palabra "boda".

– ¿Si? – dije sacudiendo la cabeza para prestarle atención nuevamente a la histérica que estaba junto a mí.

– Te estoy diciendo que tus tíos confirmaron que vendrían unos días antes. ¿Crees que deban hospedarse en el hotel del casino o lo dejamos a su elección?

– Prefiero que no vengan – mascullé para mí – Pero haz lo que creas conveniente. Es tu boda – dije molesto mientras me ponía de pie y regresaba a la habitación.

Mi humor empeoró con el paso de los días. Me sentía violento y muy irritado, todo me fastidiaba y le gritaba a cuanto mortal se atravesara en mi camino. Las folladas con Fasha se volvieron más rudas y salvajes, y varias veces la tomé incluso en contra de su voluntad. Intentaba encontrar el motivo de mi mal humor pero no daba con la razón exacta.

Una tarde cuando iba ya de camino al departamento encontré a Bulma sentada en su escritorio garabateando un papel mientras hablaba por teléfono.

– Yo también te quiero… y te extraño mucho – dijo en un suspiro. Al escuchar sus palabras me detuve de inmediato y me acerqué a su escritorio. Ella enseguida se puso nerviosa y se removió inquieta en su silla – Mejor hablamos en otro momento ¿sí? Un beso…– y cerró de inmediato la llamada.

– ¿Marco se encuentra? – pregunté molesto.

– No...– Balbuceó nerviosa – Él bajo hace un rato al casino y dijo que…

– Las llamadas personales están prohibidas en esta oficina – dije con rabia – Mucho peor si son de índole amorosas con su novio señorita Brief…– No… no era mi novio – dijo en un susurro – Era mi padre, y está enfermo en Phoenix – su voz se rompió en ese momento.

– Espero que se mejore. Si sube Marco dígale que yo lo estoy buscando – dije mientras me alejaba de allí. Salí de la oficina y bajé al casino en busca de una distracción. Me sentí incomodo por la situación con Bulma y necesitaba algo que despejara mi mente. Tres juegos de blackjack ganados, seis copas de champagne y dos folladas en los casilleros del personal con una de las anfitrionas fue lo que me dejó la noche. Como siempre Fasha estaba histérica porque la había dejado otra vez sola con su organizadora de bodas.

– Te he dicho que es tu boda. No me interesa si las damas van desnudas o si le ponemos tres o cuatro aceitunas a la ensalada – le dije bastante molesto al teléfono esa mañana. Ella recalcó que apenas faltaba una semana y yo no había ido a que me entallen el traje que usaría ese día.

– Viviendo en Las Vegas y teniendo la divertida oportunidad que Elvis nos case en una capilla que funciona las 24 horas al día tú quieres que el maldito espectáculo del Circ Du Solei se presente en la boda. Sabes que no sirvo para esas mierdas Fasha así que no me jodas que me duele la cabeza – cerré la llamada molesto.

Esa noche llegué a casa con la firme intención de dormir pero al entrar Fasha estaba allí. Si yo estaba obsesionado con llevar a Bulma Briefa la cama no se podía comparar con el nivel de obsesión de Fasha con su boda. Discutimos un par de veces más hasta que ella se dio por vencida al notar que si yo no había colaborado hasta ese momento tampoco lo haría en la semana que quedaba.

El día del terror estaba apenas a 24 horas e Bulma seguía siendo virgen y yo seguía sin follarla. Un poco antes del medio día salí a dar una vuelta por East Freemont Street. La calle principal del casino era un hervidero de gente. Miles de personas transitaban las 24 horas al día por el lugar haciendo de ese punto algo pintoresco. La ciudad del pecado guardaba un aire de misterio que cautivaba a todo sus visitantes incluyéndome. En cada esquina había alguien queriendo leerte la mano, el café, el tabaco y cuando mierda se inventara. Eso sí, tampoco podía faltar el infaltable loco que en la mitad de la calle gritaba a todo el mundo que se arrepintiera y se convirtiera por el fin del mundo estaba cerca.

Pasé por una de mis cafeterías favoritas y entré por un cappuccino y unos bagles. Necesitaba algo de azúcar para mejorar el mal humor. Me senté en una de las mesas con vista a la calle y dejé vagar mi mirada. Me encantaba vivir en Las Vegas, siempre encontrabas un buen cappuccino caliente, un buen casino abierto y un par de piernas disponibles durante todo el día. Recordé que en la noche debía ir por el traje que Fasha había escogido para mí. Mis tíos también llegaban esa noche junto a Kakarotoy debía recogerlos en el aeropuerto… Oh y cierto… ¡Debía llevar a mi cama a Bulma Brief!

Como si hubiese invocado al mismo demonio de la lujuria, la condenada Bulma cruzó la calle y caminó por la acera de la cafetería. Venía de su hora de almuerzo y a pesar del frío que estaba haciendo iba a tomando un helado. La manera poco recatada que lamía el helado hizo disparar mis hormonas provocando una nueva erección… y esta vez no sería Nain quien me ayudara con el problema.

Dejé un billete sobre la mesa y salí corriendo de la cafetería. Esa mujer me estaba volviendo loco y ella sería quien debía resolver el problema de erección. La seguí muy de cerca mientras ella regresaba al casino, las oficinas estaban en el cuarto piso así que solo la vi subir al ascensor mientras

yo iba por las escaleras. Necesitaba tiempo para que mi amigo volviera a su estatus de reposo.

En cuanto llegué a la oficina Nain notó mi problema y de inmediato se puso de pie. La detuve antes de que entrara a la oficina.

– Llama a Bulma Briefa mi oficina…– ella me miró confundida y se volteó enseguida – Y por cierto, puedes tomarte la tarde libre. No te necesito…

– Pero…– intentó protestar.

– Haz lo que te digo. ¡Ahora! – le grité y ella se sobresaltó. Yo entré a mi oficina y cerré la puerta. Tomé un poco de whisky que tenía en una pequeña refrigeradora, necesitaba alcohol en la sangre para lo que iba a hacer.

Varios minutos después escuché sus tímidos pasos acercarse. Antes de que tocara la puerta grité desde mi asiento.

– Adelante – me acomodé en la silla y dejé a un lado el vaso vacío de whisky.– Nain me dijo que usted me buscaba Sr. Ouji– dijo de manera temerosa.

– Si… por favor cierra la puerta y toma asiento – Ella obedeció mi orden y después de cerrar la puerta tomó asiento – Te quiero hacer una pregunta

Bulma ¿Me tienes miedo? – dije mirándola fijamente, ella se removió incomoda mientras negaba – ¿Por qué entonces me huyes Bulma?

– Porque usted es un hombre comprometido con la hija de mi jefe – respondió.

– ¿No te gusto Bulma? – pregunté con una sonrisa.

– No…– respondió con autosuficiencia borrando así mi sonrisa.

– ¿Qué acabas de decir? – sacudí mi cabeza.

– Que usted no me gusta – repitió. Eso hizo que algo dentro de mí explotara haciendo que me pusiera de pie de inmediato. Ella se sobresaltó debido a mi reacción.

– ¿Que no te gusto? – le pregunté acercándome a ella – Déjame decirte algo Bulma Brief… Tú te has convertido en el más obsesivo capricho que he tenido en toda mi vida – le susurré al oído.

– Sr. Ouji… será mejor que yo…– dijo intentando ponerse de pie. Yo tomé su brazo y la detuve.

– Te quedes aquí y me escuches – le susurré nuevamente muy cerca de su cuello. Su piel olía exquisita, era un aroma completamente diferente a la piel de cualquier mujer que haya pasado por mis manos. Su cabello azul caía en rizos sueltos y su olor era muy parecido al chocolate.

– Sr. Ouji, aléjese por favor – se quejó con un sollozo intentando soltarse de mi agarre.

– Me vuelves loco Bulma – le susurré sobre su cuello mordisqueándolo un poco – Eres mi manera de despedir la soltería – pude sentir como su pulso se aceleró y un sollozo mas fuerte escapó de su pecho.

– Sr. Oujipor favor… no me haga nada – dijo con miedo.

– Shhh Bulma – aparté su cabello y besé la base de su cuello – Esto te va a gustar mucho.

– Sr. Ouji, yo...– dijo entre sollozos.

– Tú me encantas Bulma, tienes un toque de misterio en tu mirada que no me deja vivir en paz. Necesito poseerte, necesito saberte mía – hablé a su odio mientras una de mis manos se movía de manera lenta por su costado derecho llegando a su pecho. Lo rocé muy despacio cerrando los ojos, la electricidad en la piel de Bulma era una sensación exquisita y necesitaba adecuarme a ella de a poco o moriría combustionado antes de follarla como tanto había esperado. Un nuevo sollozo abandonó su pecho.

– Yo... Yo no. Sr. Ouji deténgase por favor – lloriqueó. Como un cazador acecha a su presa muy sigilosamente me moví hacia el frente. Vi sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y sus manos temblorosas que se aferraban con fuerza a la silla.

– Shhhh Bulma, no llores. Esto te va a gustar mucho, vas a pedir más de hecho, al fin vas a ser mía – Ella negaba a cada una de mis afirmaciones

mientras hipaba pidiéndome que me detenga – No hay marcha atrás Bulma, contigo tocaré el infierno mientras tu llegas al cielo en un orgasmo que te daré mientras gritas mi nombre – susurré a su oído al tiempo que la tomaba por los brazos y aferrándola a mi pecho la ponía de pie.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que Bulma era realmente pequeña. No pasaba de 1.65 y su cuerpo era delgado, con curvas pero

delgado al final. Tenía que controlar mi lado animal para que ella no salga lastimada en todo el proceso. Empecé a besar su cuello y noté que la vena que lo rodeaba latía con pulso desesperado. Aún repartiendo besos en su cuello la llevé al baño de la oficina, un lugar amplio e ideal para este tipo de cosas.

Bulma era como un pequeño cervatillo asustado y sin esperanzas que solo lloriqueaba y musitaba que me detuviera. No hice caso a sus súplicas, la presión en mi pantalón no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

Al llegar al baño la senté sobre la encimera del lavabo, abandoné mis manos de su espalda y las lleve al frente para desabotonar la delicada prenda de lino blanco que ella usaba ese día. Su pecho subía y bajaba desesperado mientras sollozaba. Al llegar al último botón y abrir por completo la blusa quedé maravillado con el espectáculo: la piel blanca de Bulma hacia juego con el sostén de encaje blanco que usaba.

Pureza

Fue la única palabra que vino a mi mente al ver la piel de Bulma, piel que nadie había tocado antes y que yo estaba a punto de manchar con mi lujuria desenfrenada.

Nuevamente besé su cuello, extendiéndome esta vez a sus hombros. Ella seguía sollozando y suplicando, intentando forcejear en vano, pidiendo ayuda en silencio. Cuando llevé mis manos para liberarla del sujetador, ella dio un respingo a causa del susto y un sollozo más fuerte se escuchó en el lugar.

Cuando el pequeño brochecito hizo un sonido de liberación, de sus labios salió un ruego

– Vegeta , deténgase. Se lo suplico por favor – habló entre sollozos – No me haga daño…Yo… yo soy virgen y no… yo no quiero esto… No lo haga…– finalizó sin esperanzas.

Su delicada y tímida voz me hizo subir la mirada que embelesada permanecía sobre sus pechos. No me había percatado hasta ese momento que sus mejillas estaban bañadas en lágrimas y sus ojos estaban llenos de temor y angustia. Me reflejé un momento en aquellos espejos azules y lo que vi me asustó. Era yo, pero en realidad no lo era… Frente a Bulma había un monstruo, un demonio consumido por el deseo.

Ella me miraba fijamente y sollozaba con fuerza. Más allá del reflejo de aquel monstruo vi el fondo de los ojos de Bulma algo que jamás había visto antes en una mujer.

Inocencia

La mirada pura e inocente de Bulma era lo que realmente me había llevado a este punto. Lo que yo consideraba como un misterio era en realidad inocencia. Y no lo percibí hasta ese momento ya que en los ojos de las mujeres que follaba solo resaltaban destellos de lujuria y deseo.

Una voz en mi cabeza gritó ¡DETENTE! Cuando estaba por remover su delicado sostén de encaje. Sacudí mi cabeza y decidí no hacer caso a mi maldita consciencia. Bulma seguía sollozando con fuerza pidiendo ayuda de que alguien la rescatara del maldito que estaba a punto de violarla.

Como un flash cegador recordé en ese instante las palabras de Kakaroto…

"Estás en un punto de quiebre donde tu decisión te condena o te salva Vegeta y será mejor que lo pienses bien… quizás no haya marcha atrás"

Volví a mirar a Bulma un segundo retirando mis manos de sus hombros y tomando su rostro con mis manos. Ella me miró asustada y nuevamente el destello de inocencia brilló para mí. Y supe en ese momento que no podía hacerle daño, no podía condenar a una inocente por mi maldita culpa. No podría cargar con esa culpabilidad por toda mi vida.

– Vegeta … no me haga daño. Yo… yo…– y su voz se volvió a quebrar asustada.– Shhhh… Tranquila – susurré mientras besaba su frente – Lo siento Bulma… Lo siento. No te voy a hacer nada, lo lamento – dije mientras cerraba su delicada blusa. Ella abotonó rápidamente su prenda mientras yo la dejaba en el suelo. Salió corriendo del baño y por ende de la oficina, del casino y de mi vida…

– ¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer? – grité con rabia golpeando el espejo del baño de manera violenta ocasionando que se partiera en dos. Mis nudillos de la mano izquierda comenzaron a sangrar debido a que varios pedazos se incrustaron en ellos – ¡Estuve a punto de violar a una mujer! – volví a gritar mientras salía de mi oficina camino a mi departamento.

Al llegar y limpiar mi herida noté algo extraño. De todos mis dedos el único que no había sufrido herida alguna fue el anular, éste permaneció inmaculado ante el golpe. Mi cabeza maquinó mil teorías en ese momento, de todas solo una era la más lógica. Esto era una señal.

Busqué mi teléfono en ese momento y llamé a Kakaroto.

– Contesta… ¡contesta! – dije desesperado al quinto timbre de llamada. Su voz en la contestadora me indicaba que estaba ocupado, vi la hora y me di cuenta que estaba a tiempo así que decidí dejarle un mensaje – Kakaroto, es Vegeta … No vengas a Las Vegas con mis tíos. No habrá boda, estoy regresando a Los Ángeles esta noche.

Después de colgar la llamada solo tomé unas cuentas prendas de vestir y las metí en una maleta. Todo lo conseguido en los últimos años me valió madre en ese rato, necesitaba largarme de Las Vegas como sea, necesitaba dejar a mi demonio atrás.

Encontré un vuelo a Los Ángeles que salía en una hora, compré un ticket y me senté a esperar. Cuando escuché la llamada de abordaje, vi mi teléfono y decidí hacer una última llamada. Nuevamente me tocó dejar un mensaje en el buzón de voz.

– Lamento hacer esto pero es lo mejor para ti, en mi hubieses encontrado un buen amante pero jamás un buen marido… Lo siento Fasha, no habrá boda. Espero tengas una buena vida… Adiós – dije mientras me ponía de pie. En cuanto cerré la llamada, apagué el teléfono y lo eché al tacho de

basura que estaba cerca de la puerta 6 del McCarran, el aeropuerto de Las Vegas.

Durante las horas de vuelo no pude dejar de pensar en la mirada suplicante de Bulma. Estuve a punto de violarla, y ella no merecía algo así. Mi lujuria me había llevado incluso a incurrir en otros pecados peores En ira, al sentirme rechazado por Bulma ¿Quién se negaba a Vegeta Ouji?

En avaricia, al querer poseer así sea a la fuerza algo que no era mío.

– ¿En que estaba pensando? – susurré para mí mientras veía por la ventanilla del avión. Cerca de las 7 pm el avión aterrizó en LAX y tomé un taxi

para la casa de mis tíos. Al llegar distinguí a una figura menuda y de cabello color caramelo sentada en el porche. Al verme llegar solo sonrió y se abalanzó a mis brazos.

– Mi pequeño…– lloriqueó mientras me abrazaba. Yo solté mi maleta y la abracé con fuerza.

– Tía… Soy un monstruo – dije a su oído.

– No lo eres mi amor… – respondió mirándome a los ojos. Noté entonces que en los ojos de mi tía brillaba la misma inocencia de Bulma. Si alguna vez juré que tía Eliza sería la única mujer que respetaría, ahora ese lugar sería compartido con otra valiosa mujer. Bulma Brief…

– Te quiero mucho tía…– ella me volvió a abrazar y yo solo besé su cabello. Entramos a la casa un rato después. Por lo que quedaba de la noche relaté a mis tíos todo lo ocurrido ese día, ese mes y todos los años que había perdido contacto con ellos. Kakaroto llegó unas horas más tarde y al verme solo me abrazó

– Sabía que reaccionarías pronto – dijo palmeando mi espalda. Yo solo sonreí .Kakaroto mencionó que Fasha lo había llamado histérica diciendo que era un maldito infeliz, cobarde e imbécil pero poco me importaron esos epítetos.

Sabía que los merecía por permitir llevar la situación hasta ese extremo. Esa noche dormí en la que había sido mi habitación desde niño, a pesar de

todo lo que había ocurrido ese día había dormido como un bebé… estaba tranquilo, estaba feliz… al menos había vuelto a casa.

Intenté retomar la tranquilidad de mi vida en Los Ángeles las siguientes semanas. No me iba mal, conseguí un trabajo y aunque no se igualaba al

sueldo que recibía en Las Vegas al menos permitía pagar las cuentas al final del mes. Todas las noches llegaba a casa y ayudaba a mi tía en la cena, su calor de mamá ayudó a sanar muchas de mis heridas, la falta de afecto era una de ellas. Me dediqué a follar a muchas mujeres quizás por mi falta de afecto, pero estaba buscando en un lugar equivocado. No lo encontraría en la calentura de una mujer, lo encontraría en el calor de mi hogar…

Hablábamos por horas en las noches, a veces de cosas relevantes o a veces hasta del clima. Verla tan graciosa y sencilla me recordaba mucho a Bulma.

– ¿Qué sucedió con esa muchacha Vegeta ? – me preguntó una noche.

– No lo sé tía. He querido buscarla y pedirle perdón pero no sé dónde buscarla… o si acepté al menos escucharme.

– Nada pierdes intentándolo cielo – me alentó. Al día siguiente y de manera clandestina llamé a Nain y pedí que me ayudase con la información de la ficha de Bulma, necesitaba su teléfono y dirección en Las Vegas. Al principio no quiso ayudarme pero terminó aceptando después de confesar que gracias a mi había conocido lo que era un orgasmo.

Llamé insistentemente al celular de Bulma, nunca contestó. Luego intenté con el teléfono de su departamento, una voz me contestó diciendo que el departamento había sido rentado por una pareja de recién casados ya que la joven anterior se había mudado. En lo primero que pensé fue en su padre, era el único lugar donde Bulma podría ir así que busqué en la guía telefónica todos los posibles Brief de Phoenix. 326 familias con ese apellido… eran como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Poco a poco fui descartando opciones hasta quedar en una lista de 10 posibles padres de Bulma. Un fin de semana me trasladé hasta Phoenix para ir en su búsqueda. Ese sábado toqué 9 puertas, todas equivocadas. La última casa era una pequeña vivienda en las afueras de Phoenix, en el garaje un destartalado monovolumen rojo estaba parqueado. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y toqué la puerta.

– Yo atiendo – escuché su voz mientras se aproximaba a la puerta. Suspiré aliviado al notar que al fin había llegado al lugar correcto. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, su rostro se transformó en un gesto de terror. Enseguida retrocedió un paso y tomó la manija de la puerta para cerrarla.

– Bulma – la detuve antes que me estampara la puerta en la nariz – Lo siento, lo siento – Asustada empujó la puerta y mis dedos quedaron

atrapados entre el marco y la puerta. Solté un aullido de dolor mientras retiraba la mano rápidamente. Ella me regaló una mirada de disculpa y enseguida cerró la puerta.

– Sé que no quieres verme… mucho peor hablarme, pero al menos escúchame Bulma. Llevó semanas enteras buscándote, necesito pedirte perdón por lo que hice. Fui un estúpido, estaba cegado por la lujuria, lamento haberte hecho pasar eso Bulma. En serio lo siento.

– Váyase… váyase por favor… no regrese jamás – escuché su voz sollozante al otro lado de la puerta.

– Lo siento Bulma… realmente lo siento – dije mientras me iba del lugar.

Todo el viaje de regreso a casa lo hice pensando en Bulma, ella seguía siendo la misma inocente chica que conocí en Las Vegas, sencilla y tímida.

Me juré a mi mismo intentar resarcir el daño causado en ella así que por los siguientes seis meses viajaba todos los fines de semana a Phoenix, era un viaje que tomaba cerca de 4 horas en auto pero que valía la pena hacer. Como un maldito acosador parqueaba mi auto muy cerca de su casa y esperaba horas hasta verla así sea unos pocos minutos cuando iba de compras al supermercado más cercano, o cuando paseaba a su pequeño perrito. Bulma era una mujer sencilla, sin pretensiones, la mujer que yo necesitaba, la mujer de la que me estaba enamorando. Una mañana de domingo no pude más y me acerqué a ella cuando regresaba de sus compras en el supermercado. Me apresuré a ayudarla con sus bolsas lo que provocó en ella un gran susto haciendo que todas sus bolsas caigan estrepitosamente al suelo.

– Bulma – le dije mientras la ayudaba a guardar todas las cosas nuevamente.

– Sr. Ouji por favor aléjese de mí – dijo muy nerviosa.

– Bulma… por favor déjame hablar – la tomé de la mano y ella se asustó más todavía.

– ¿Qué busca ? ¿Por qué me sigue? ¿Por qué me espía? – Preguntó mientras se liberaba de mi agarre – Déjeme en paz por favor – masculló mientras se alejaba rápidamente.

– ¿Cómo sabes…? ¿Sabías que estaba espiándote todo este tiempo? – pregunté mientras corría a su lado. Ella asintió nerviosa y aceleró el paso.

– Lo he sabido todos estos meses… No sé qué quiere.

– A ti… te quiero a ti – me adelanté a ella y le hablé mirando a sus hermosos ojos inocentes. Ella me miró asustada – No quiero nada más que a ti, pero no de la manera que algún día te quise.

– No entiendo – negó para luego hacerse a un lado y seguir caminando de ser posible más rápido – No lo entiendo.

– Te amo…– le dije casi en susurro. Ella detuvo su marcha y volteó a verme – Lo he hecho todo este tiempo. Te amo, si… no me da miedo decirlo por primera vez. Si quieres lo gritó para que todo Phoenix lo sepa.

– Usted está loco – volvió a voltearse y a seguir caminando – Amarme… ¿a mí? – la escuché bufar mientras caminaba muy cerca de ella – Él no sabe lo que es amar… Ni siquiera se quiere así mismo y va a quererme a mí.

– Bulma por favor…– nuevamente me interpuse en su camino – Tu… tu llegaste a cambiar mi vida, por favor perdóname – Ella negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando. Esta vez ya no la detuve… la dejé ir no sin antes gritarle una última cosa – Siete meses, 3 semanas y 4 días han pasado de aquel día, y no ha existido un solo día en que no me arrepienta de lo que hice. Siete meses, 3 semanas y 4 días sin estar con ninguna mujer en la cama ya que solo una dominaba en mi mente… Tú.

Ella se volteó y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Me apresuré a detener esa lágrima pero ella retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

– Usted no puede venir y pretender que nada sucedió. Yo no lo amo Sr. Vegeta … déjeme vivir en paz – susurró.

– Yo sé que no me amas. ¿Cómo podrías amar a un monstruo como yo? Solo quiero tu perdón y me iré de tu vida para siempre – me acerqué sigilosamente y esta vez no me rechazó – Yo solo quiero agradecerte por haberme salvado Bulma… Siento mucho lo que te hice pasar. Discúlpame en serio, te amo y no puedo vivir en paz sin tu perdón ¿Me disculpas? – dije poniéndome de rodillas en la mitad de la acera. Ella asintió despacio y yo sonreí.

En completo silencio la acompañé a su casa y regresé a Los Ángeles enseguida. Esa semana no hice nada más que pensar en Bulma, en su mirada, en sus gestos, en su candidez…

Llegó el sábado y casi de manera autómata conduje nuevamente a Phoenix. La vi salir a pasear a su perrito, juguetear en el parque con él y regresar con las compras del supermercado. Ella me vio por supuesto, me regaló una mirada discreta y siguió su camino. Por los restantes 4 meses las cosas no cambiaron. Viajes a Phoenix, miradas discretas y una que otra ocasión un hola escapó de sus labios.

El día que se cumplió un año de aquel suceso que nos marco a Bulma y a mí, salí al medio día del trabajo y conduje a Phoenix. Llegué cerca de las 6 pm y la esperé en la puerta de su casa. Ella volvía del trabajo y su padre la esperaba para cenar. La invité a tomar un café, de manera tímida aceptó.

Hablamos mucho sobre lo sucedido, sobre mi vida los últimos años, sobre su vida este ultimo año. Ella había regresado a cuidar a su padre a Phoenix ya que su madre había muerto un par de años atrás en un accidente de auto. Su vida aunque sencilla me resultaba fascinante, su timidez me tenia encantado, sus ojos me tenían enamorado.

Esa fue la primera de muchas citas con Bulma, a pesar de la distancia siempre encontraba la manera de escaparme e irla a visitar. Su rechazo inicial poco a poco fue cediendo hasta aceptar formalizar una relación. Durante los 9 meses que estuvimos juntos todo el tiempo la respeté, tomaba su mano discretamente y los besos eran bastante recatados. Una mañana de domingo en el mes de Junio aparecí frente a su puerta de rodillas con un anillo en mi bolsillo.

– ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo? – pregunté mostrándole el anillo en cuanto ella abrió la puerta. Ella negó entre risas.

– Estás loco…– respondió divertida – Pero más loca estoy yo al decirte que sí. Acepto casarme contigo.

Me puse de pie y después de estrecharla fuertemente y darle un beso deslicé el anillo en su dedo frente a la mirada atónita de su padre que nos veía desde el sillón de la sala.

La boda se llevó a cabo el 13 de Septiembre en una sencilla casa contigua a un hermoso viñedo en Napa Valley en California. Solo nuestros amigos

muy cercanos y familia asistieron, no necesitábamos nada más. La amaba y ella a mí… ¿Qué mas podría hacernos feliz sino solo eso?

Ahora, viéndola dormir sobre mi pecho puedo asegurar que la tímida Bulma Brief fue mi salvavidas. La mujer que un día entró por aquella oficina pidiendo un trabajo se había convertido en mi ángel, en el que me llevó al límite del infierno para darme cuenta que algo estaba mal.

Después de dos años de haber tocado fondo, mi pequeña esposa había conseguido un imposible: Mantenerme fiel. Dos años después mi lujuria había sido contrarrestada por su pureza, inocencia y castidad logrando así el balance perfecto entre deseo y amor… Dos años después, yo era feliz otra vez…

– Te amo pequeño ángel – le susurré abrazándola para estar con ella en el mundo de los sueños, tranquilo y feliz junto a mi salvadora… la que me saco del mundo de la lujuria con la que por primera vez hice realmente el AMOR y le seria fiel para SIEMPRE .

FIN.


End file.
